


Fill Me

by zaom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Breeding, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hank Big, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Connor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaom/pseuds/zaom
Summary: Hank is a bit embarrassed about his breeding kink.





	Fill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a tiny break from the angst-fest that is Stuck Neverlasting. This was incredibly self-indulgent, I am so sorry.

It was late in the evening on a Friday night. Hank had just finished eating dinner and he and Connor were sitting on the couch, quietly watching an old sitcom. Connor was absentmindedly petting Sumo, who was resting his head on the android’s lap.

Hank took a deep breath. “Hey, Connor?”

Connor looked up at the lieutenant, raising his eyebrows. “Yes, Hank?”

Hank swallowed, frowning. “I was just wondering… Er, nevermind,” he shook his head.

Connor sat up straight, curious over what the older man had to say. “No, what is it?”

“It’s stupid, let’s just forget about it,” Hank grumbled.

“If you wanted to bring it up, I’m sure it’s not stupid,” Connor said. “Is it a sex thing?”

Hank choked on his own spit at the android’s boldness and started coughing. “Uh, yeah,” he said sheepishly after clearing his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s… Fuck, you’ll probably just find it weird.”

Connor shook his head. “No. Just tell me, Hank. I won't judge,” he smiled.

“Fine,” he murmured, taking a deep breath. “Do you know what-what a breeding kink is?” he bore his eyes into the TV, profoundly avoiding the android’s gaze. Connor’s LED began to spin yellow as he looked it up.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, eyebrows raised high.

“Yeah. I get it if you think it’s weird. Just forget about it,” Hank said, clearly uncomfortable. Connor broke into a smile before moving himself into the lieutenant’s lap, wrapping his arms around Hank’s shoulders and giving him a small kiss. Hank subconsciously placed his large hands on the android’s hips.

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Connor said softly.

Hank finally looked at him, meeting his gaze. “Wait, really?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

Connor smiled down at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Really,” he leaned in to steal another kiss as Hank wrapped his arms around the android’s waist. “It makes sense. Do you wanna try it now?” he asked.

Hank looked up at him with wonder. “Yeah. I mean, if you want to,” he tried his best to act nonchalant.

“Good,” Connor smiled before standing up, grabbing Hank’s hand and leading the way towards their bedroom. “I’m wearing my vagina right now, too.”

Hank didn’t know what to say to that, so he instead opted on pulling the android close, kissing him passionately as they stumbled into the bedroom, falling down on the soft mattress underneath them. “You are insatiable, baby,” he murmured into the kiss, beginning to unbutton the android’s shirt and slipping it off of him.

Once Connor’s upper body was laid bare before him, Hank leaned down to press wet kisses on his collar bones before moving to Connor’s sensitive, pink nipples. He licked and sucked on the nubs gently after grazing his teeth over them, making them red and swollen. Connor moved his hand to grab at Hank’s hair, pulling on the grey strands tenderly as he ground his hips upwards, wanting Hank to press down against him.

Connor’s left hand trailed down the lieutenant’s back before sneaking it underneath his shirt, touching and scratching at naked skin. Hank could feel himself chubbing up in his pants, and even though he would love nothing more than to fill this boy up immediately, he wanted to take his time and make sure Connor enjoyed every second.

Connor tossed his head back and sighed quietly as Hank moved downward, his hands on the android’s hips and rubbing his thumbs back and forth over artificial bone. “Hank,” he whined.

The older man placed wet kisses all over Connor’s tummy before unbuttoning the android’s jeans. “Hm? What is it, baby?” he murmured as he teasingly grazed his palm over Connor’s crotch.

Connor sighed, looking down at the body lying between his thighs. He tugged on Hank’s hair slightly, moaning quietly. “Clothes, off,” he pouted. Hank huffed a laugh and began unzipping the android’s jeans. Connor raised his hips in an attempt to help the older man out and his pants and underwear were quickly pulled down his legs in one go. Hank threw the garments across the room where they landed on the floor behind their bed.

Hank sat up, placing strong hands on the insides of Connor’s smooth thighs and urging him to spread them, presenting his dripping pussy. He brushed a finger down the slit, coating the tip with Connor’s slick. Hank groaned quietly before leaning down, kissing his baby’s naked legs and pelvis. Connor let out a deep breath.

“Hank, please,” he sighed.

Hank looked up at the android. Connor’s eyes were dark and hooded with arousal and his hair a mess on the pillow underneath him. He placed a tiny kiss just above Connor’s vulva.

“What is it, Connor?” he asked as he ran his hands up and down the younger man’s thighs.

Connor chewed on his lower lip and moved his hips slightly from side to side, wanting Hank’s touch. “Need you to be naked too,” he said shyly, bringing a hand up to his face. Hank smiled and quickly began undressing as well. Connor brought out such confidence in him that the old lieutenant didn’t know he still had. All the parts of his body he used to hate, he now loved, because Connor found them attractive. His beer belly, his hairy frame, his large thighs, and his unkempt hair and beard. He thought it made him look like a hobo, but according to Connor it made him appear grizzled and handsome, so he decided to keep the long mane and his shaggy whiskers.

He stood up beside the bed to pull down his pants and underwear, his large cock bobbing between his legs as it was brought out into the hot air. Hank stepped out of the pool of fabric around his feet and leaned over to kiss Connor before kneeling back on the bed, positioning himself between the android’s legs.

Connor raised his arms so that he could touch the lieutenant’s hairy chest and stomach, looking down at the hard cock between his strong thighs. He could practically feel himself salivating.

Hank leaned down so that he was lying on his stomach, head right in front of Connor’s pussy. He grazed a fingertip up and down the slit, teasing the younger boy and making him whine. He pushed a single finger inside, marveling over how wet he is.

“Fuck, you’re absolutely drenched,” he muttered before pressing a kiss just between Connor’s thigh and crotch.

Connor hummed, moving his hips to encourage the lieutenant into putting his mouth on him. Hank propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head down, wrapping big hands around Connor’s slim hips and licking a single stripe up the android’s vulva. He wrapped his lips around the throbbing clit and licked it softly, making Connor throw his head back into the pillow.

Hank could instantly feel fingers threading through his hair, encouraging him to keep going. One of his absolute favorite sex acts was eating pussy, especially Connor’s. Everything about it turned the older man on. The little noises Connor made when Hank licked him just the way he likes it, the taste of his slick, the feeling of his wetness coating his face and beard, and just the realization that Connor was letting him do this made him go crazy. The fact that he was allowed to kiss Connor in his most intimate spot warmed his heart more than he was willing to admit.

He sucked softly on Connor’s sensitive nub, making the boy moan in delight. Hank subconsciously rut his hips down into the mattress, seeking friction against his throbbing cock. He ran his hands up and down Connor’s lithe frame while looking up at his baby, watching his reactions. The android was tossing his head from side to side, biting down on his lower lip and his eyes were closed, face in an expression of bliss. Hank pressed his face closer to Connor’s pussy before closing his eyes as well, breathing deeply as he swirled his tongue in circles over the android’s clit.

Hank was slurping and bobbing his head up and down, making sure his beard was rubbing against all the right places. “You taste so good, baby,” he murmured before diving back in, inserting two fingers inside the android’s dripping pussy, making Connor moan loudly.

Hank growled at Connor’s noises and lifted the boy’s right leg up until it was resting on Hank’s shoulder. He was sliding his tongue through the folds of skin, sticking to a rhythm of sucking, licking and fingerfucking until Connor exclaimed that he was about to come.

He moaned, grabbing the back of Hank’s head to push him impossibly closer to his pussy. He was leaking all over himself and the sheets, and Hank’s face was completely covered in his slick. Connor looked down and almost instantly came by the sight of Hank’s face burrowed in between his legs, kissing Connor and clearly enjoying every second of it.

Connor’s mouth opened and he furrowed his eyebrows, pulling at the lieutenant’s grey hair. “Hank, I’m gonna come,” his voice trembled. Hank looked up at him and doubled his efforts, his eyes dark and glazed with arousal, groaning into Connor’s pussy. The android flexed his toes against Hank’s back as he felt his legs begin to shake and familiar heat building up deep in his core. He bit down on his lower lip, sobbing as Hank sucked on his clit.

“Ah!” he exclaimed before tossing his head, arching his back and coming on the older man’s tongue and fingers. He was grinding his hips against Hank’s face as the lieutenant was drinking him properly, licking and sucking on Connor’s sensitive clit to prolong his orgasm. As the android came down from his high, he squeaked at the overstimulation and weakly tried to push Hank’s head away. The lieutenant licked a single stripe up Connor’s slit before relenting, sitting up straight.

Hank was sure he had the hardest cock in Detroit right now. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed to relieve himself a little. It was leaking at the tip and throbbing, begging for attention. He rubbed his other hand over his face and beard, wiping Connor’s drying slick away before leaning over the smaller boy and stealing a kiss.

Connor reached forward and grabbed Hank’s cock and started stroking it up and down. He felt the lieutenant twitch. “Want you to fuck me now,” Connor murmured into his ear, arching his back again and guiding the tip of Hank’s dick to his entrance. Hank moaned, gripping the base of his cock to keep himself from coming too soon. He teasingly rubbed himself against Connor’s wet folds before making eye contact with the boy. After coating his member with the android’s slick, he brushed his cockhead against the younger man’s leaking hole.

“Hank, please,” Connor whined, wrapping his legs around the lieutenant’s hips, trying to tug him forwards. “You wanted to fill me up, didn’t you? I want your come in me, please,” he sobbed.

Hank felt his cock throb in his hold and he growled animalistically. “Do you want it, baby? You want my cock in you?” he asked.

Connor nodded frantically, pussy clenching down in need. “I feel so empty, Hank. Please, please, _please_ ,” he cried.

Hank lined himself up against Connor’s hole before sliding in. The feeling of tight, wet heat around his member was making his eyes roll back into his head and he snarled lowly. Once he was fully inside the android, he stopped, waiting for Connor to adjust. The younger boy whimpered, squirming underneath Hank’s larger body and wrapping his arms around the lieutenant’s back. Hank’s cock was so, so big.

“You good, baby?” he rumbled into Connor’s ear, breathing heavily through his nose, trying his best to control himself. As much as he wanted to just pound away and wreck this beautiful boy, Connor’s wellbeing was always more important.

“Yeah,” he whined, chewing on his bottom lip. He ran his fingernails up and down Hank’s back.

“How does it feel?” he asked, slowly beginning to move in and out of Connor’s perfect pussy. It was clenching down on him, milking his cock for all it’s worth and it felt so incredibly good.

“So big,” Connor whimpered. “Filling me up so good. Please.”

Hank thrust into Connor harder, barely able to contain himself anymore. He felt like he was going to burst. “Please, what?” he growled.

“I want you to put your cum in me, please. Please, breed me,” Connor was putting on an amazing show. Squirming underneath him, looking so debauched and lovely and with that, Hank couldn’t hold it in anymore. He grunted and began moving his hips, rutting in and out of Connor’s body, but it wasn’t enough. He paused to grab Connor’s legs and pull them over his shoulders to get his cock even deeper before continuing to fuck him.

The room was quickly filled with wet, obscene sounds and loud moaning. Connor wept with need, the feeling of Hank’s dick pushing in and out of him was making him overwhelmed. The android was completely drenched; getting Hank’s dick so, so wet and soaking their sheets. They would have to do laundry tomorrow, for sure.

Connor reached down to press his hand against his tummy, feeling the bulge of Hank’s cock moving inside of him. Tears were running down his face and he whined desperately, looking up at the ceiling.

Connor was so pliant and pretty like this. Hank pounded into him, cock throbbing and twitching inside his pussy. He growled. “You want it, don’t you? You want my seed, honey?”

Connor moaned, gushing out wetness. “Yes! Yesyesyes,” he blubbered. “Your cock feels so good,” he wailed.

“Yeah? You like having my cock deep inside you?” Hank grunted, albeit smiling goofily. “Wait until I come in you, sweetheart. Gonna fill you up so good,” he kissed his forehead gently as he fucked his pussy hard, the contrast making Connor’s heart flutter. Hank’s cock was hard as steel, his balls hanging heavily between his legs and slapping harshly against Connor’s ass every time he thrust in. “Press your hand down on your tummy, baby. Do you feel that bulge? That’s my cock filling you up, Connor. Gonna fuck my come into you, stuff your pussy full with my seed and _breed you_.”

“Yes, breed me,” he inhaled sharply at a particularly hard thrust. The man above him was moving fast and rough, and Connor was hanging onto Hank for dear life, grasping at his back and shoulders. “Want your baby in me, Hank,” he whimpered.

Hank groaned. It’s been so long since he’s been this turned on. “Yeah, take it, baby,” he growled into the android’s ear. “So pretty for me, taking my cock so good,” he praised. Connor moaned, arching his back and clenching down around Hank’s erection. His LED was blinking bright red.

Hank huffed a breathless laugh, fucking Connor into the mattress and covering his smaller body with his own. “So good for me. So fucking good,” he moaned, thrusting hard, working his hips deeper. “Wanna knock you up, sweetheart. Make everyone know you’re mine. ‘Cause you are, aren’t you?”

“I’m yours, Hank. Please, please, please,” Connor sobbed, begging to be filled. The android never knew how hot this could be, and here he was weeping for it. Why was Hank even embarrassed to bring it up in the first place? Connor panted like a dog, tears falling down his face.

“Please, what? Huh? What do you want?” Hank muttered, his thrusts turning erratic and uncontrolled, his feet and knees sliding down the sheets.

“Want your baby. Want you to breed me, fuck your come into my tummy,” Connor whined. Hank growled and buried his face between Connor’s shoulder and neck. He stopped his thrusting to adjust his position, pulling his knees closer to Connor’s hips and fucked into the android with all power he had. He was sweating, small drops falling down from his forehead and his entire body was straining. Hank knew he’d have a sore back tomorrow, but he didn’t care. All that mattered and all he could think about was knocking this boy up, breeding him full of his come and fucking a baby into him. He never wanted it to end.

“So good, so fucking- Ah! Good,” he grunted, throwing his head back as his eyes were rolling back into his head. He could feel himself getting close, his cock getting impossibly harder and bigger, his balls drawing up against his body. “Tell me, Connor,” he muttered, feeling desperate.

Connor moaned and reached down to rub his clit erratically. “Want you to breed me, Hank. Fuck me full of your seed and knock me up, please, please,” he sobbed as he came for the second time that day, spasming and squeezing around Hank’s cock, begging for Hank to spill into him.

“Fuck yeah, gonna fill you up with my baby, sweetheart. Gonna blow my load deep into your pussy. Gonna give it to you and you’ll just lie there and take it,” he growled. The warm, wet walls around his cock were so perfect, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He buckled down and pushed Connor into the mattress as he emptied his balls deep inside the android’s pussy, fucking his cum harshly into him and groaning like an animal. His entire body was trembling as he worked his hips hard and buried himself in the wet heat, wanting to be as deep inside Connor as possible as he released every ounce of his seed into the android.

As he slowly began to calm down, both he and Connor were panting. Hank felt himself turn to mush and he carefully lowered himself down, dick still inside the android, trying to catch his breath. Connor was running his hands up and down Hank’s back comfortingly, who was still twitching and rutting his hips into the boy. Connor’s walls were milking him and drawing out his orgasm, his cock still spurting out semen.

“I’m tingling everywhere,” Connor giggled, making Hank huff a laugh. As his cock was slowly softening, he felt himself slipping out of Connor with a lewd, wet sound. He sighed and turned around to lie down beside the android, rubbing his sweaty forehead with the palm of his hand.

“That was really good,” Connor sighed before turning around, putting his head on Hank’s chest and running his fingers through the hair on his stomach.

“Yeah,” Hank sighed happily. “Didn’t think you’d be into that.” He wrapped his arm around the android’s shoulders, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

“I loved it. I think that’s the best sex we’ve ever had,” he smiled up at the lieutenant.

Hank laughed, breaking into a huge smile. “Yeah, I think that’s true. You made me forget my fucking name,” he grinned.

Connor hummed, pressing a kiss against Hank’s chest, bringing his leg up to drape it across Hank’s hips. There was a lot Connor wanted to talk about, but as he heard Hank begin to quietly snore, he decided that it could wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated agfhjsdgf


End file.
